the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Bunea
Bunea is one of the 14 Agents available for the player. She's an Nimble Agent meaning that she can tamper doors, safes or security system more easily. Bunea is the first agent available for the player, as she appears in the very first mission. __TOC__ Character Biography Before the events Bunea was a confident thief who, one time, had the courage to stole her own world from the hands of the interplanetary colonizer the Mistress of Weird. Despite a difficult start the two enemies will become closer until revealing a surprising love for each other. During the events Bunea is not impressed by this whole inter-universes thing as she's already pretty used to travel between multiple worlds. She quickly enjoy the game as she can use her brilliant thief skills. When the Centurion comes bringing more competition to the game she has no worry that she is on the good team and they will have an overwhelming victory. As one of the most skilled player for this game, she gains the attention from Demonio, leader of the Centurions, that try to convince her to join their team but she rejects him. Eventually, Demonio becomes very interesting in his offer to give her own universe to reign if she's joining his team. She refuses but, then, Bunea understands that they are playing with powerful entities and maybe she can use that. As her dark ambitions grows in her she transforms herself into Vulpea, her dark self. As Vulpea, Bunea becomes intrigued by the Descension, this weapon able to annihilate power from cosmic entity like the Judges. For her, if the weapon can annihilate power, it can maybe transfer it to another being, like her! She then starts to elaborate plans under the disguise of Bunea. Giselle starts to be suspicious about Bunea, and as Bunea feels that she decides to get rid of her. She hears form a conversation between Giselle and the player that if the Judges know who are stealing them they will vanish them, so in the next mission she reveals Giselle to one of the Judge. After the mission, her plan works as Giselle disappears. But she doesn't know that doing that, she launches the End of Time, the erasure of all universe. Time's running, Vulpea reveals her true plan to everyone trapping the player and their team. She then go by herself stealing the power of the last Judge, Taurus, using her tampered Descension. Unfortunately, the weapon is too unstable and she fuses with the Judge becoming a powerful threat for the player. She, finally, defeats by Divinid@ putting an end to the End of Time. Special Ending The player with the help of Divinid@ is able to save Vulpea from her fusion with Taurus. As she regains her original form, the player comes to her. Weak, she asked for forgiveness as she can't control her Vulpea form when it's unleashed. As a gift for the player, Angelita brings him/her in the Last Existential Fun Fair, through his/her computer, and gives him/her to opportunity to spends few hours with his/her closest friend, Zpyrus. After the farewell, in the Last Existential Fun Fair, Bunea stays with the player. Despite, wanting to be there a little longer to spend time with the player she seems distant and finally told the player "See you after this is over!" and start to leave immediately, the player then stops her as she needs to understand that it will be impossible to meet again. Bunea then smiles at them, in her universe, there is no real end, they will meet again maybe in another universe, in another forms but this is not the End of Time after all. She then leave after a quick kiss on the cheek. Personality Bunea's interests are predominantly and then but she hates everything . Bunea is a cool and calm individual. She tends to come off as completely confident in herself, even when in silly situations. She tends to not stick to anything even her relationships, Bunea often drifts in and out her friends and lovers. Even if it's hard to believe with her lay back personality, Bunea does care about the people with whom she is close, she is just not really showing it. The more you will become friend with her the more she will show you cool tricks to do in the Last Existential Fun Fair. If you are in a cold level of Friendship, Bunea will trying to ignore you, if you insist too much she will transform herself into Vulpea for the very short time of telling you how much you digust her. As Bunea's anti-interest is , his rivals are 3.14 and Aingeru. Appearance Bunea is a black skinned girl with black hair with black eyes. She is wearing a lime green hood, which features two fake eyeballs that have yellow irises. This hood wraps around Bunea's face and features two "ears" that stand up, it is also covered by a collar with four yellow squares. Underneath the hood, she's wearing a sleeveless tank that features a checker-board pattern. She also wears black leggings and green combat boots. Gameplay Apparition Buena will appear in the Last Existential Fun Fair, the Adventure phase, from the beginning of the game and onward. She will be at a Warm level of Friendship, meaning the players can play with her as soon as they talk to her. She is the first Agent that the player can play with. Special Abilities Oak Faeries Bunea invokes the three Oak Faeries. This pixies will, each of them, go to a different object to tamper giving the possibility for Bunea to tamper three objects for one action. Mischief Only available as the first Special Ability (will replace Oak Faeries) if Bunea is equipped with Voidmato . Bunea will transform herself in her Vulpea form for 2 rounds. in this form, she will become a Hitter agent and any enemy who approaches her during a tampering will be knocked out with fireworks. Secret Special Ending As Bunea became an enemy during the game's plot, having her Special Ending needs the player to follow a different step that with other Agents. Gallery EOT_Bunea.png|Official Design Bunea_64.png|Original Design (Bunea64) Trivia * As a character, Bunea is owned by Exotoro * Bunea's design came about from her creator wanting to tackle a character with a hood on them, as she finds them extremely difficult to do. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Nimbles